When Christmas Goes Haywire
by WyldChyld
Summary: The Crew from Fantasy Love head to a X-Mas tree place. I finally Get my Revenge over Rinoa!


When Christmas Goes Haywire  
By   
Sawa  
  
We all were hanging out at my house, decking it out for the 25th of December. Zell was tangled in garland, Colleen was screaming at him for doing it, Amber and Sephiroth were arguing again about who had the most additude, Jill and Blurr were getting down more decorations, Beth and Cloud were drunk...  
Squall and I, well that's another story...We were plotting Rinoa's death while dancing to "Wild Child" by Enya.  
"...I say we get her to go to one of those U-Cut Christmas tree places, and let you go at it with the axe, Boo."  
"But Squall, I can't do much damage with a flicking axe!"  
"Sure you can, What about the time in high school with my gunblade and the Preppies?"  
"That was to threaten, this is murder now!"  
"Oh hell, Boo.."  
Squall stared down at me, flicking my nose slightly.   
"Turn that damn music down!"  
I turned around, Amber was glaring at me like she was going to rip my head off.   
"Why?"  
"It's so damn loud, plus we heard the same song fifty times already!"  
Colleen stopped untangling Zell, laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny, Dumb Ass?"  
"Oh nothing, think about the time and the "12 Gifts of Christmas" song! You were playing that so many times, It was annoying the hell out of Sarah!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, she's getting back at you!"  
I was laughing so hard, I felt like letting the tears spill out of my eyes.  
"Damn Straight, Coll, high five!"  
Colleen and I slapped hands as Amber rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of red hair out of her face.  
"You both are idiots."  
"Proudly."  
"Lovely, Squallific."  
Jill almost tripped down the stairs again, but of course, she yelled at herself, caught her balance and kept going.  
"We got the rest of the decorations, are you two done dancing yet..?"  
She eyed me as my hips swayed along to "Hungry Eyes".  
"I LOOK AT YOU AND I FANTASIZE!"  
I screamed out, skipping around the area where the tree will go.  
"...I guess not...."  
Jill shook her head, laughing slightly as Amber spoke.  
"The girl's so drugged up on caffeine and sugar..I don't think we'll have a fun time at the tree place."  
"She'll be throwing snowballs at every damn tree she sees..."  
"Oh hush Zell, so will you and Colleen!"  
"I have no comment in this conversation."  
Squall grabbed my arm, so I bounced up and down until Colleen whipped out her glove and thwapped me over the head with it.  
"...Stupid ass..."  
Well, the place is basicly done...It's time to go get the tree! Oh...Boy...  
We all piled into Squall's convertible...again, Somehow. When I was in the car, no one was allowed to touch the CD player or the radio, no matter how much someone hated a certain tune.  
"Damn it Sarah, where's the Christmas music? Scrooge!"  
"Shut up Zell, I don't want to hear it."  
"Out of all the music out there, we have to listen to fricking DJ Sammy!"  
"Sawa....Put on the Hannukah Song!..."   
I didn't hear Beth's request, I was too busy bouncing in my seat to the song.   
"SAWA!"  
Amber screamed, she was sitting on Sephiroth's lap, and was the loudest one who could break my singing.  
"WHAT...?"  
"Put on something else!"  
"FINE!"  
I reached for the CD player, switching the CDs to a Christmas one, we now heard Christmas songs...I pouted angrily, facing out the window, I was stuffed in the middle of Squall, Cloud and Beth who was on Cloud's lap.   
We reached the Tree place and we piled out, I clutched to Squall's back because I didn't feel like walking in snow, plus I needed my energy to unleash it on Rinoa..  
"This one!"  
"No!"  
"THIS ONE!"  
The tree debate went on for hours..We finally settled a short, fat one, we took it down, and I snatched the axe and went hunting for Rinoa while the others went to get the tree packaged and shipped over to the house.  
"This one..!"  
I heard the Preppy Bitch's voice from a mile away, you won't guess who she's with....Seymour! My jaw dropped, I fell into the snow laughing hysterically.  
"What the hell?"  
Rinoa turned, looking down at me.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm with the others, Crack Whore."  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"  
"Crack Whore! CRACK WHORE!"  
"Oh you're so getting it..."  
She lunged at me, but I was too fast for her, I pulled a Renzokuken, yes, with the Axe...  
"Aha..!"  
I laughed jolly-like, and skipped off as Seymour pointed and laughed at the now hacked up Rinoa.  
"Lalala...YATTA!"  
"You did it?"  
I nodded, laughing insane-like, showing off the bloody axe.   
Amber backed off, and so did the others, except for Squall.  
"What's your problem?"  
Colleen was the only one brave enough to speak.  
"The child is a killing machine!"  
We all laughed...  
A/N: Short, I know! But It's really funny, Eh? Finally I get my revenge on Rinoa! 


End file.
